1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a radio frequency (RF) switching module and a control method thereof, and particularly to an RF switching module and a control method that can decrease RF signal leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With popularity of wireless communication, setting RF circuits in various devices has become a trend, wherein an RF switching module is one of the RF circuits.
When the RF switching module transmits RF signals, a switch located at a transmitting port of the RF switching module is turned on to transmit the RF signals through an antenna, and a switch located at a receiving port of the RF switching module is turned off to prevent the RF signals of the transmitting port from leaking to the receiving port. RF signal leakage not only decreases quality of the RF signals when the RF switching module transmits/receives the RF signals, but also damages low voltage devices of the receiving port. In addition, the RF signal leakage also increases additional power consumption to further decrease usage time of a battery applied to a mobile device. Therefore, an effective and adjustable control method for decreasing the RF signal leakage of the RF switching module is necessary.